The Biggest Location
The Biggest Location is the Hundred Fortieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 20, 2017. Synopsis In the end of the Eighth High School War, an evil force, World Three wreaks havoc in Konohatropolis by infecting the cyber matrix with computer viruses. Thanks to the power of Duel Monsters, Yuki Muto unlocks the secret of the Star Slayer Monsters, NetNavis and NetCity which deletes all the computer viruses and rid the society of chaos and crime. Plot The Episode begins with Yuki Muto giving an introduction, then Dex's GutsMan.EXE, Lan's NormalNavi and Yuki Muto's Metall and Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon are seen fighting each other.. The NormalNavi dodges the GutsHammer and Lan uses Blaster which GutsMan blocks with his arms. The NormalNavi then uses CyberSword, but it breaks against GutsMan's arms. GutsMan finishes the NormalNavi with a GutsHammer, causing him to log out but GutsMan was then defeated by Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon forcing GutsMan to log out. Dex cries for GutsMan. Later, Lan and Maylu Sakurai walk home, with Lan whining about getting a customized NetNavi as opposed to his generic one. Maylu is reminded by Roll.EXE of her piano lessons and leaves with Dex chasing after her, offering to accompany her. Lan learns that his NormalNavi would be unable to battle for some time due to heavy damage which throws him into despair. Masa then throws a fish at him and talks to Lan. Lan is exasperated at Masa's lack of computer knowledge while a fire truck races by. Masa wonders about the fires, then gives Lan two fish and leaves. Lan and his mother, Haruka Hikari, have dinner, when a package from his dad, Yuichiro Hikari, arrives from Borneo. It is a disk to make his own personalized NetNavi. Lan uses it, but it takes 3 hours to boot, during which Lan falls asleep. He is awakened by MegaMan.EXE, but is disappointed by his small size. However, his disappointment doesn't last long because viruses, Mettaurs and CanDevils attack his stove. Yuki Muto rushes to the rescue with his Metall. With Metall's help, MegaMan defeats the viruses easily, but TorchMan.EXE escapes, giving Lan the confidence to challenge Dex to a rematch. Meanwhile, Mr. Match reports to Lord Wily who states that the next time Mr. Match finds MegaMan, he is to delete him. GutsMan hits on Roll in class, but gets a Roll Blast for his efforts. After school, MegaMan and GutsMan face off. GutsMan uses GutsPunch, but MegaMan stops it with his bare hands. Then MegaMan attacks with a barrage of punches which knock GutsMan back. Then Lan uses CyberSword, but Roll interrupts them. She tells them that a fire has broken out in Maylu's stove. MegaMan and GutsMan go with Roll to the Stove's Net while Lan and Dex go on foot. MegaMan deletes the viruses, but TorchMan pushes MegaMan and GutsMan back. Yuki Muto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon managed to push TorchMan back TorchMan retreats and the fires stop. Maylu is taken away by an ambulance and Dex cries for GutsMan. Lan and MegaMan then confirm their partnership and thanks Yuki Muto for the help. But quickly after, MegaMan reminds Lan that he needs to do his homework. The next day, Ms. Madd sends Mettaurs into the CyberWorld and causes the traffic signals to stop. Yai is stuck in traffic and sends Glyde in to investigate. He tries to delete the Mets with Glyde Cannon, but is attacked by WackoMan. Lan sends in MegaMan to help, but both MegaMan and Glyde are getting hammered by WackoMan's ball. Luckily Yuki Muto's Metall rushed to the rescue with his friends Jelly-san and Jelly-jiro. As WackoMan creates two smaller copies of himself, Jelly-san manages to gain control of them, Both Wackomen are adored by Jelly-san's backpack and will do anything he asks. Jelly-san tells them to use the ice cream sandwiches and throw it to WackoMan, "Tentacle style" Both of them attack, One using AquaTower, And the other using FireTower. Both attacks hit WackoMan, sending him into the air forcing him to retreat and Yuki Muto recieves the two Wacko pawns. Sal and Miyu are talking in the crowd, And says that they can't capture Yuki Muto, until he commits that he is the last descendant of the shinobi because of the law. Both of them hope that Lan and the others can hang on. Ms. Madd who using a terminal next to Lan kicks the machine in frustration. Yai gets to go to the bathroom and the traffic accidents stop. The next day, Yai goes to school in a pink limo with a bathroom. Kamek flies overhead the gang, spreading invitations as he rides by. The sender of them turns out to be Paul von Schroeder, who states in the invitations he is inviting them to his castle for a big party called Empire Day at Konohatropolis's Imperial Palace. Characters *Yuki Muto *Yami Yuki *Yuki Muto's Metall *Yuki Muto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Yuki Muto's Heavy Mech Assault Dragon *Yuki Muto's Jelly-jiro *Yuki Muto's Jelly-san *Higsby *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Haruka Hikari *Lan Hikari *Dex Oyama *Masa *Yahoot *Lord Wily *Count Zap *Mr. Match *Ms. Madd *Sal *Miyu *Glyde.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *WhackoMan.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita Trivia *This Episode is based on the First Episode of Mega Man NT Warrior. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon